Charmed
by Hellfire17
Summary: One sentence can change history itself, Charmcaster overhears Ben complaining about the Omnitrix and realizes that a much more powerful object than the Stones of Bezel are within her grasp. Playing the ally she attempts to steal the Watch from Ben. but will her slowly building friendship with the Tennyson family get in the way of her goals.
1. Chapter 1

**My first non harry potter story as well as my first non crossover.**

 **Summary: one sentence can change history itself, Charmcaster overhears Ben complaining about the Omnitrix and realizes that a much more powerful object than the Stones of Bezel are within her grasp. Playing the ally she attempts to steal the Watch from Ben.**

* * *

Charmcaster looked up at Lucky Girl who was standing above her holding her bag. "Not so tough without you bag of tricks are you?" she asked, Charmcaster noticed she seemed to be reveling in the power of the keystone. She still did not understand how she could use it, the stone needed magic to be activated, but she guessed since it was so close to the alignment that the stone powered itself.

Quickly getting to her feet Charmcaster went to grab her bag but pulled at the last second she had no chance of getting that bag from her without her powers. "I-I-I didn't mean to hurt anybody, my uncle made me do it." she said putting her hand down and adopting an apologetic expression, technically this wasn't a lie she had wanted to sneak in grab the stone, do the ritual and then use the stones but no uncle Hex just had to show off.

"And why should I believe you?" Lucky Girl asked she wasn't an idiot, chances are she was just lying and waiting for a chance to stab her in the back.

"My name is Charmcaster, I'm Hex's niece." she said introducing herself. "You know what he is like he does take no for an answer." she said looking down in shame before looking up with a hopeful expression. "I could help you, uncle is after the keystone of Bezel, it's in your bracelet."

"Duh!" she said, "that was obvious, he wants it to increase his power."

Charmcaster shook her head. "Not only that, if he performs the ritual of Bezel at the highest point at the peak of the eclipse he can recreate the stones of Bezel that you destroyed." she explained.

"Making new friends Charmcaster?" came the haunting voice of her uncle, 'no no you idiot can't you see I'm playing her!' she thought her uncle had unparalleled skill in magic but when came to strategizing he wasn't the smartest, after all he was stuck in cell for months true but it's like he forgot that in place of his staff he could have drawn out runes to make his escape and carve a new one. It may not have been as good as his normal one but it would have been good enough. After all it's not like their were any real powerful magic users in this realm anymore, most of them had died out centuries ago, so there was no to truly challenge him.

Phasing through the bush he raised his hand to reveal the two of Lucky Girl's companions her grandfather, if Charmcaster remembered correctly and the shapeshifter, hovering in the air behind Hex. Luckily it seemed he was low on magic for he wasn't transforming otherwise they may have been in real trouble. She had to admit it was pretty ingenious to use a watch as a focus something wasn't easy to remove as well as something most people wouldn't look twice at, though where he got enough magically conductive metal to make one she didn't know, this realm was almost completely bare of such objects.

"Now give me the keystone or they will suffer a most painful of deaths." Hex threatened his staff glowing with mystic power.

"I can't let you do this uncle!" Charmcaster snatched her bag from Lucky Girl and unzipped the mouth letting loose several flying stone like creatures.

Hex was caught off guard by the unexpected betrayal, and did not react in time before the stone creatures dragged him away. "Charmcaster you will pay for this betrayal!" He cried as the stone golems dragged him away, making her wince even if she got the keystone she doubted he would be happy with her.

"Wow I guess you are legit." Lucky Girl said looking at Charmcaster in shock, she half expected her to use that bag on her when she grabbed it.

"Y-yeah thanks." She said honestly blushing for once, her uncle never really gave her any compliments and the only other people to do so were guys trying to flirt with her.

Lucky Girl's family groaned on the ground causing the girls to rush over to them. "Ben, Grandpa are you alright?"

"I'm fine Gwen." the old man said getting off the ground looking barely fazed despite the height he fell. "How about you Ben?"

"I'm fine," he said getting off the ground as well but he was glaring at his watch as well. "But I would be better if this stupid watch worked when I needed it to." he said fiddling with the dial. "Of course it doesn't work when I need it, what use is thousand transformations if it never works when I want it to!" he said smacking the watch face.

"Ben calm down." Said Lucky Girl- Gwen Charmcaster reminded herself, names had power she would do well to remember her enemies. "That's why you have Lucky Girl remember?" she said with a smirk her chest puffing up in pride. But it was what Ben said that caught Charmcaster's attention, the way he talked he made it sound like it wasn't he who was the source of the transformations but rather the watch itself, that must mean it was like the stones of Bezel. A magical object that gave supernatural abilities to it's wielder. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at the watch if that was true, than if she could take it from him and combine it with the power of Bezel she would be unstoppable. But that could take time more than she had to before the ritual began. The question was, was it worth it? She had no doubt her uncle could find a way to get the keystone on his own, but would he believe that she was faking and support her reasons. There was also the fact that he would most likely want the watch for himself, once he learned the truth of it.

Gwen placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to pull back in surprise having not noticed her approach. "Charmcaster I know you're scared of you uncle, you don't have to come along. You can stay here with my Grandpa." she sighed in relief they mistook her silence for fear rather than planning.

"Th-thank you." she stuttered out.

As they walked off she started to shift shyly looking like she wanted ask something but refraining from doing so and just like she planned the old man took the bait. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"It's well." here she blushed in embarrassment. "What is that device Ben uses to transform? It is more powerful than anything I have ever seen."

"Yeah Ben is lucky to have the Omnitrix." the old man agreed but refused to elaborate.

* * *

She wasn't surprised when less than twenty minutes later the duo had returned missing the Keystone. "My uncle has the keystone?" she asked not needing to fake being scared with the power he would receive from that she had no idea what he could do.

"Yeah do you know what he was planning next?"

"Well he did say thing about using it at the highest point during the eclipse…" she trailed off and they caught onto her thought process.

"The Space Needle!" the two kids exclaimed looking towards the Space Needle.

The Rust Bucket which was not a very comforting name for a vehicle grinded to a halt in front of the Space Needle and the three Tennysons as well as Charmcaster all rushed out to see the spells flying off of the Needle.

"Oh no he has already begun." yes finally she could grab the stones claim that so soon after their recreation that destroying them would cause too much damage. It was obvious none of them knew the first thing about magic so it wasn't like any of them could disprove her statement.

Gwen sighed and looked down. "Guess it's all up to you Ben." Being Lucky Girl was fun while it lasted.

Ben placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey I could always use some backup." Gwen looked up and smiled before she remember Charmcaster and turned to her.

"What about you will you help?"

Charmcaster pretended to consider it even though she had already decided to go, she needed those stones. "I can't let my uncle go through with this." She said adopting a determined look.

* * *

"That's great." Gwen said happy she was finally standing up to her uncle.

"Hex give up the keystone or face the awesome wrath of Lucky Girl." the girl threatened.

Hex stopped his ritual when he saw Lucky Girl slowly ascend to the roof top. For the briefest of moments he thought she had somehow regained her powers but quickly realize no magic was coming from her.

"Such cheap tricks mean nothing." he scoffed holding out his hand and pulling both the girl and her grandfather up from whatever was keeping the a float. "Did you really think such a ploy would affect me?" Hex asked almost disappointed this was the girl who beat him.

"It's called misdirection uncle!" Hex turned just in time to see his traitorous niece hurl several explosives at him. He easily blocked them only to knocked off his feet by some kind of flying device.

On the device was the shape shifter who was laughing. "I had forgotten how much fun this was." the boy laughed he waved down to his grandfather. "Hi grandpa!" Hex wondered if the boy was foolish as to think he would be defeated so easily.

"DIE!" he cried blasting the boy but the device he was on wiggled and threw off his aim. Hex snarled this thing was much more mobile than he was in the air. He may have been able to keep pace with it but it could turn to fast for him to truly catch it.

Hex looked down and saw his traitorous niece as well as Lucky Girl talked and sneered a quick spell had the two of them as well as the old man pinned to rollercoaster. Another spell got it moving. He wasn't surprise that his niece managed to escape before the ride could leave the building. His attention was drawn back to the board as he nearly fell to the ground below.

"Leave them alone!" Ben yelled moving towards Hex.

* * *

Charmcaster couldn't help but smile as she watched Lucky girl and her grandfather go towards the broken edge of the roller coaster. A weak spell that would fail at the last minute it would look like she tried to help and he would be too heartbroken over the loss of his family to truly care if she took the watch. Knowing these heroes types he would probably say he was unworthy of the watch or something like that and easily accept whatever spell she came up with to remove from him.

However he surprised her by doing something to his board and jumping off. It flashed green several times before turning red and suddenly rushing forward with her uncle still on it slamming the air vent and knocking the wind out of him. As Ben fell from the sky he twisted the face of his watch and slammed it down without looking not having time to try and pick an alien that would most likely not be chosen anyways. He landed with a loud thud as Diamondhead emerged. "Diamondhead!" Ben bellowed on reflex before running to the edge thinking fast his shot several crystals at the wheels of the ride causing it to grind to a oh so halt just at the edge. It seemed this wasn't the first time the two of them had been in such danger before as instead of sighing in relief and relaxing, they immediately climbed out of coaster and onto the tracks slowly making their way up to the roof of the Needle.

By the time they reached the top Hex had recovered, he smirked as the stones of bezel reformed right in front of his eyes.

"The stones are mine!" he proclaimed loudly reaching out with his magic to grasp the stones.

"Oh no they're not!" Ben said shooting several gems at the Stones. Normally these would do nothing the stones of bezel were filled with magic right after being reforged making them nearly invincible but the crystals Ben fired were not normal either were they were of the planet Petropia and the Petrosapien were famous for their crystals superconductivity and invulnerability it would take an extremely powerful blast to damage the crystal. The Stones of bezel shattered but instead of being worried Hex merely laughed.

"Do you really think it would so easy?" he asked as the stones began to reforge once more. "So long as the eclipse goes on the stones will continue to reforge themselves."

"Wanna bet!" Ben asked jumping into the air and forming a sword of crystal.

"BEN DON'T!" both Charmcaster and his Grandpa Max called, Charmcaster because that would mean all her work was for nothing and Grandpa Max because he knew full well what the backlash of that kind of explosion could damage.

The main stone shattered and the energy built up to be released. "GET DOWN!" Charmcaster yelled diving to the floor and summoning a shield to protect herself.

An explosion came but nothing on the magnitude of what they were expecting instead of an explosion that very well could have taken out the entire block it was all channel though the crystalline form of Diamondhead. The superconductivity of the crystal channelling all the built up energy into a single place. The Omnitrix.

Ben fell down to the ground turning back into a human as he did so.

"NO!" Hex called in rage summoning magic to his hand. "YOU WILL PAY!" Hex exclaimed only to be blasted into the elevator by shot from his own magical staff.

"Back away from the dweeb." Gwen said still holding the smoking staff.

'How did she?' Charmcaster wondered looking at Lucky Girl. if the stones had exploded than she would have assumed all the magical energy in the air would have allowed anyone to use the staff but all the energy was channelled straight into Ben.

This merited further investigation.

* * *

 **Done as I said up top first story not a crossover or Harry Potter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Also to be clear Charmcaster is around 12-13 ben 10-11 and Gwen 11-12**

* * *

While Ben was unconscious Charmcaster was pensive thinking about the events of the past three days. Even if the eclipse allowed Gwen to use magical items it didn't explain how she was able to use the staff. After all, she wasn't able to use the staff and she had far more magic than what the staff would have been able to draw in from the surrounding area. Unless Gwen had powers of her own that were dormant the staff alongside the eclipse could have awakened them allow her to use the staff. "Hey, Gwen?"

Gwen looked up at her and away from her unconscious cousin, even though Charmcaster had told them it was fine she was still worried about him. "What is it? Something wrong?"

"I was just wondering if anyone in your family could use magic?" it might explain why she could use the staff, normally people on this planet who could use magic were descended from those of her world.

"I don't think so." she answered before turning to her grandfather. "Grampa?"

He nodded. "Your grandma Verdona was an extremely powerful mana user, very old too." she didn't know that they almost never saw grandma Verdona. He didn't tell them that she was alien of course he didn't think she was ready for that yet.

"Anyway, why did you want to know?" Gwen asked turning back to Charmcaster.

"I thought maybe you might have magic of your own to use the staff and the Stone of Bezel you would have to have some dormant magic of your own." Gwen immediately gained a look of excitement.

"You mean I could learn magic?" she asked her eyes lighting up at the thought of learning real magic.

Charmcaster smiled and it wasn't fake she couldn't blame Gwen for being so excited she remembered when she was finally old enough to begin learning magic she hadn't slept at all that night.

"Possibly even Ben might be able to. Magic tends to run in the family." Gwen frowned a bit at the thought of Ben learning magic he already had the watch he didn't magic too.

But she shook her head dismissing those thoughts. "So how do we find out?" she asked eagerly.

"Well I would need some time to make the object to allow you to use see it essentially reads the flow of your mana and if there is a certain amount it means you have the potential to learn magic." she wasn't worried about training the girl it would take years for her to get up to the level Charmcaster was at two years ago, she was a prodigy and learned fast even by her people's standards. Ben might be a bit more of a problem but from what she had seen he tended to charge in head first it wouldn't be too hard to trick him.

"What do you need?" Clearly eager to find out if she could use magic. "we might have it here." She suggested looking hopefully at her grandfather who shrugged.

"Maybe Gwen but I wouldn't get your hopes up." Her grandfather warned as they went through the various parts of the rust bucket looking for the ingredients Charmcaster couldn't help but look nauseous at some of what their grandfather considered food. "I think this is a poison." she said holding an incredibly strange looking fish away from her face.

"No you just need to know how to make it right and it tastes delicious you should try it." the old man said Charmcaster looked at Gwen who was shaking her head violently in an attempt to warn Charmcaster.

"Maybe another time." she smiled nervously.

"Okay, suit yourself." Max said shrugging and going back through the various odds and ends in the rust bucket.

"Nice dodge." Gwen complemented and Charmcaster grinned.

"Thanks for the warning." she said.

"Hey even if you were Hex I would have warned you. No one deserves that fate, even some of Ben's aliens can't handle that 'food'." Gwen said putting food in quotes, bioweapon was a more accurate term. More than once Ben had turned into Wildmutt and ate the food Grandpa Max made and it was pretty disgusting even to him and given that Wildmutt sometimes ate concrete that was saying something.

"Well, I don't know about that." Charmcaster smirked, making Gwen chuckle.

A low moan came from the back of the Rustbucket and Gwen perked up immediately, she leaped out of her seat and rushed in to see her cousin. "Ben are you alright?"

Ben groaned slowly opening his eyes. "Uhg Gwen? I thought I hit my head but it seems like I just saw your stupid face."

Gwen rolled her eyes but Charmcaster saw a small smile playing on her lips. "Oh please, that head is probably because you were stupid enough to try and destroy a magical object by punching it. Do you ever use your head?" Gwen asked placing a hand on her hip and smirking at him condescendingly.

"Hey, I got the idea from you remember how you destroyed them in the first place." Ben retorted. "So that just means I learned how to do stupid things like that from you."

"Oh, so you admit you're stupid?" Gwen responded immediately. Ben unable to think of a proper comeback just stuck out his tongue.

Charmcaster let out an involuntary chuckle. "Glad to see you are awake." She said putting on a smile. "I have to agree with Gwen though trying to destroy the stones at the height of the eclipse was foolish you are lucky to be alive." Her false smile turned into a genuine frown. Oh they were so close she could literally taste the power and now it was gone! She dismissed those thoughts It wouldn't do to dwell on the past.

"Well doing something stupid to save the day and barely surviving is kind of Ben's MO." Gwen smirked making Ben frown as he tried to figure out whether or not he was insulted.

"Was that a compliment?" Ben finally asked.

Gwen shrugged. "Meh." It was a little of both. Suddenly Gwen gained an excited look. "And you won't believe it but I might be able to learn magic!" Gwen exclaimed cheerfully.

"Technically you both might be able to." Charmcaster pointed out causing Gwen to frown she really hoped he wouldn't be able to learn magic. He already had the watch what did he need magic for. "What's up with your watch?" she asked pointing at the now yellow face of the watch.

Ben looked down and saw the normally green dial was now yellow. "That's weird it's never done that before." he said fiddling with the watch but nothing happened. "Hey, nothing's happening!" Ben complained smacking the watch face.

"What did you do it to it this time doofus?" Gwen asked looking the watch over herself.

"Nothing it's just none of my heroes are showing up, it's just blank." Ben said showing her the watch face.

"That's weird thinks it's from Diamondhead destroying the stones of bezel?"

"Maybe." Ben shrugged going back to fiddling with the watch.

"Well, the next stop should have the last few things I need for the mana conductor." Charmcaster said taking note of what they said so he couldn't just choose what creature he wanted he had switch the dial to it first. That could make it easier to deal with him, just restrain his arms.

"Could I see your spellbook?' Gwen asked eagerly.

Charmcaster considered it, it wasn't like she could do anything too dangerous. "Sure." she said pulling out her spellbook. "But-" she said pulling back just before Gwen grabbed it. "Don't read in front of it aloud, it can act like a staff or wand meaning you can accidentally cast a spell without meaning to." Gwen nodded and eagerly grabbed the book. She opened it quickly and frowned almost as soon as she did. She glanced at Charmcaster who just smirked in amusement.

Gwen huffed and headed over to her computer opening it she glanced at the book before opening up a web browser and typing something in. this went on for nearly an hour as Gwen tried to figure out what was written in the book. Finally, after an hour with little success, she sighed and leaned back against her chair. "Alright you win what language is this?" she asked in exasperation. "I have been trying for…" she paused and glanced at the clock. "Nearly an hour and I haven't made any progress figuring out what language this is."

"It's Latin." Charmcaster told her chuckling at the stubborn girl finally admitting defeat.

"Not really." Gwen said shaking her head. "I tried that first and while it is similar to Latin there are some key differences."

"It's real Latin, my…" she stopped and tried to think of the proper term. "People invented Latin as our native language. Somehow some Roman citizens saw us speaking it and performing magic and assumed that must mean we were channeling the gods and that it must be the language of the gods." at least it was better than being called witch or whore.

"So wait Latin is a bastardized version of your People's language?" Gwen asked frustration with being unable to translate the book being replaced with interest at learning something new.

"Pretty much yeah, we tend to use the native language of wherever we are to talk because we risk casting spells in our own language."

Don't speak Latin in front of the books got it." Ben said nodding.

* * *

"Hey, kids we are here." Grandpa Max called from up front as he slid to a stop in front of an average sized mall.

"Come on." Gwen said grabbing Charmcaster by the hand. "We can the magic stuff after we get you some clothes." she said leading her into the mall.

Charmcaster looked down at her clothing she had a few outfits. "What's wrong with what I am wearing?" She asked.

"Nothing but some variety wouldn't be out of place." Gwen said. "I haven't seen you wear something different and it's been nearly four days."

"Your one to talk you have only two outfits in the last week too." she pointed out feeling a bit defensive.

"That may be true but I do have other outfits plus mine don't look as out of place as yours do." she said and Charmcaster looked around and saw more than a few people staring at her. "With that white hair and tendency to dress like a modern witch you look kind of strange to most people."

"But I am a modern witch." Charmcaster pointed out.

"Yeah, but most people don't know that so they think you are a goth or something like that." Charmcaster frowned at that, she knew what goth was and she wasn't one of them. She wasn't depressed or constantly sitting alone in the dark thinking about how depressing everything was. Sure she had a more morbid sense of humor than most and was more cynical than most people but that was more of a product of her upbringing, while she did believe herself to be superior to most people that didn't mean she thought her personality was somehow different. She knew when it came to that she was fairly normal.

Gwen dragged to a fairly normal store and began to help her look for more normal clothes. Though she did make sure to include purple in most of the outfits.

"Can I help you with something?" Charmcaster asked turning around and glaring at a group girls around her age who spent the last five minutes pointing at her and giggling.

"Just wondering where you got such a great costume for Halloween." one of them said giggling and Charmcaster rolled her eyes could you get anymore cliche a group of girls making fun of another girl for dressing differently the only way this could be more cliche was if Charmcaster cared about their opinion.

"Yeah you make a great witch." another laughed causing the group to erupt into laughter.

"I am assuming I got it from the same place you guys got that cliche blonde high school bitch costume." Charmcaster answered making them stop laughing and start glaring at her. Then without turning around, she finished packing up the clothing she chose and walked to the front of the store to pay.

"Got everything?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah thanks for this." she said honestly, what? Just because she was planning on stealing the Omnitrix from her cousin didn't mean she couldn't like them.

Halfway to the Rustbucket to drop off their purchases, the same group of girls came by and tripped her nearly 'tripping' themselves and dropping a drink all over Charmcaster and her new clothes.

Charmcaster got up with glare and was about to show these girls why they shouldn't mess with her. It didn't matter that she could wave her hand and clean up the mess, they didn't know that and thought they could get away with messing with her no one messed with her!

"Charmcaster…" Gwen said grabbing her hand before she could do something she would really enjoy.

"Oops, I'm sorry." One of them said. "I slipped." The other girls laughed.

"Yeah really sorry Charmcaster." The girls devolved into a fit of giggles at her name.

Oh, this wasn't over, Charmcaster glanced at Gwen. "No problem." She growled, already coming up with a plan of revenge.

As soon as they were out of hearing range Charmcaster turned to Gwen. "Why didn't you let me curse them I know you wanted to."

"I would love to show those walking cliches a lesson but it isn't worth exposing your powers by having people see you use them in public."

Charmcaster frowned at Gwen's answer as the picked up their stuff she glanced back at the group of laughing girls. "Don't worry no one will see me use my powers." She muttered angrily.

* * *

"Watcha doing?" Ben asked Charmcaster as the girl angrily flipped through her spellbook. "Nothing." She responded closing the book with a frustrated sigh, hundreds of spells and none for petty revenge at least nonlethal. Sure she could cast a spell to cause their drinks to explode or something like that but she didn't want to get even she wanted to humiliate them.

"Well, Gwen wanted me to tell you the thingaMajig is ready." He said in reference to the magical conductor.

"Well let's find out if you can do magic." Charmcaster said putting her book down and getting off the bed with a sigh.

"Hey, Charmcaster…" Ben called making her pause in front of the curtain dividing the room from the rest of the Rust Bucket. "If you want to get back at those girls I know how."

Charmcaster looked at him suspiciously. "Why would you help me? You could get in trouble." She pointed out.

"The only person allowed to pick on Gwen is me." Ben answered crossing his arms.

"Okay then." She nodded with a smirk. "Now let's go find out if you guys can do magic." She said feeling more cheerful than before now that she had a means of revenge.

* * *

Gwen placed her hand on the conductor which blazed with power nearly blinding them. "Well, I can say for certain you have magic." Charmcaster said uncovering her eyes as the glow died down. She had never done this before for a girl Gwen's age so while she knew it was an impressive rate of mana flow she didn't know how impressive.

"Alright!" Gwen cheered jumping into the air.

Ben walked up to the conductor and placed his hand on it causing the mana to turn green and pulse. "Why is it green?" Gwen asked.

"Not everyone's mana is the same color, in this case, Ben's is green." Charmcaster explained.

"What's the matter Gwen made my magic is a cooler color."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "You wish dweeb I was just wondering if your stupidity had managed to infect your magic and if it was contagious."

"Well can he use mana?" Grandpa Max asked Charmcaster who peered closely at the flow of mana.

"Maybe it's hard to tell." As if on cue the Omnitrix let out a strange beep signaling it was active once more. As soon as the Omnitrix reactivated the flow of mana grew slightly brighter and faster. "Yes he can use magic but to the same extent as Gwen." Gwen smirked at that but Ben saw it and immediately reminded her of the Omnitrix.

"Big deal imagine if I use magic with my heroes." Charmcaster had the exact same train of thought though for different reasons.

* * *

Charmcaster smirked as she saw the group of girls who dropped their drinks on her cry out in horror as a deep shade of red paint covered their bodies a quick wave of her hand had the pillow display next to them fall and have several hundred feathers in the air. When the feather finally settled down the girls looked like they had been Tarred and feathered.

A flash of red light saw Ben's return. "Not bad." Charmcaster said the girls seemed to be having minor meltdowns.

"Please I have been pulling pranks since before I got this watch with my heroes I am king." Ben declared puffing up in pride. A quick transformation into XLR8 had him up on the third floor above the girls knocking a can of paint over and hitting the railing just above them causing the can to burst right above them covering them in the paint.

"Come on your majesty let's get back before your grandfather finds out what we did." Charmcaster said with an amused smile at his declaration. Ben paled and began to sprint off in the direction of the Rust Bucket.

* * *

 **Done thank you to everyone who reviewed sorry this took so long but it longer than my usual chapters.**

 **Rin mordred medeis: hahahahaha no I am not branching I already wrote a One-shot version of this with Harry Potter in it at best this is just one persistent weed that won't die.**

 **Azure templar I don't believe she deserved it more but just as much. I wish that had explored her character more.**

 **Also please review give feedback I have never done a non-Harry Potter story before so I may need some advice or miss important but little things that make the story so please try and help me. But don't be afraid to tell me if I get something wrong I might have done that because I am changing a thing but it could just as easily be because I didn't know that.**


End file.
